


Hot and Steamy Landscaping

by Pempelune



Category: Skyrim Modding Community
Genre: Beyond Skyrim, Beyond Skywind, Implied Mpreg, M/M, MODDING, Skyrim - Freeform, Skywind, landscaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pempelune/pseuds/Pempelune
Summary: “Oh, breathed Ub3rman. What’s this?” He asked, his eyes inexorably drawn to the long, thick rocks dotting Vvardenfell.Among the modding teams of Skyrim, landscapers are the most hands-on. Two of them start landscaping together, and soon their hands are all over the other's landscape... And from this a new project will be born.
Relationships: Ub3rman/Meliorn
Kudos: 1





	Hot and Steamy Landscaping

“Oh, breathed Ub3rman. What’s this?” He asked, his eyes inexorably drawn to the long, thick rocks dotting Vvardenfell.   
Meliorn blushed and quickly covered the hard rock with his hands. “It’s our ashland rock set, he explained bashfully. I know it’s a bit small, but…”  
“I love it,” exhaled Ub3rman, imagining the rock clipping through his landscape in various fashions. “I could use it to…” but he stopped. There, flowing slowly from the thrusting rocks, was a river of thick, glowing lava. “That’s so hot”, he murmured. He could already see it coating his hills and glens, almost _taste_ it…  
But he had to focus. He brought back his eyes to his companion, who, he noticed, seemed to have issues concentrating as well. Meliorn was staring, Ub3rman understood with some pride, at his hills. And what hills! He had worked them well, and they were massive, with the perfect curve, just barely covered by the light green foliage… but Meliorn, he noticed with some alarm, was trying to remove his beautiful forest!   
“What are you doing,” he hissed, but Meliorn did not listen. Already the foliage was gone, and Meliorn lightly touched the hill, indenting the smooth surface ever-so-slightly, making Ub3rman gasp. Meliorn quickly removed his hand, blushing madly. “I… I’m sorry! It’s just when I saw those hills, I couldn’t resist, I, huh…” he stammered, blushing all the more. “It’s alright,” Ub3rman said, with a husky voice. “I wouldn’t mind if we could, you know, _landscape_ a bit together, one of these days…”, he smiled wickedly.  
“Oh,” Meliorn said softly. “I, I…” he stammered again, losing himself in Ub3rman’s perfect blue pools, time seeming to expand into an eternal moment, leaning forward, imagining Ub3rman’s cursor laboring his ashlands…  
But he stopped, shook his head, and just like that, the moment was broken.  
“I’m sorry Ub3rman, I can’t. I… What would my leads say? We… we can’t do this.” A single tear rolled on his chiseled cheekbone. Ub3rman smiled, a bit sadly. “One day,” he said, and it sounded like a promise, “one day, we will be able to landscape together. And through the vigor of our landscaping, we will create a new project together, we will make it grow, feed it our undivided attention… And this common creation, we will call Beyond Skywind,” he said.  
“Beyond Skywind,” Meliorn repeated, “Our own creation…” Yes, he would bear this burden to term. He smiled at Ub3rman, and he smiled back, and they started preparing for a new future, a future together.


End file.
